Since U Been Gone
by LivingfortheBlue
Summary: Harry broke Ginny's heart... and now she's going to sing about it to the rest of the school. Based on Kelly Clarkson's "Since U Been Gone." Mild DG. [[COMPLETED]]


_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone_

Ginny could remember the first time she ever saw Harry Potter. She wasn't even at her first year in Hogwarts, and she developed a crush on him in the five minutes that she first saw him. After her first year, and as she grew older, the Golden Trio began talking to her more. They didn't include her in every expedition, but they accepted her. For the most part.

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone

After her fourth year, however, her crush turned into something real. Love. Or so she thought. After all, she'd known him for five years. Or at least, known of him. But after he saved her in the Chamber of Secrets her first year, she felt a special connection to him. And in her fifth year, when Harry finally asked her out, Ginny was ecstatic. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she first laid eyes on him.

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

She played the dutiful girlfriend of the hero for eleven months. Eleven long, excruciating months. She had spent years dreaming of her and Harry's relationship, and now that she had it, it was... off. It didn't feel right to her.

And then she walked in on him and Hermione. Having sex. The one thing Ginny wasn't planning on giving him, at least not yet, he had gone and gotten it from Hermione, of all people.

She had been heartbroken. Or so she thought.

_  
But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone  
_

She'd ended it right there, in Harry's dormitory, as he and Hermione lay terrified under the sheets. She'd gently unclipped the locket he'd given her for her birthday, and chucked it at him. For all his Seeker reflexes, it hit him square in the cheek before he could raise a hand to catch it.

The memory of it made her laugh. Why had she cared so much about a boy who only dated her as a – a trophy?

_  
How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone  
_

She remembered back to their first (and only) Valentine's Day. They'd been dating for about five months, and Harry had gone to great lengths to make it a good holiday for her. He even played her a song on a Muggle radio; a song that he said reminded him of her. Of his Ginny.

She'd thought it was the sweetest gift in the world. She laughed again at the memory. How stupid and clichéd that song had been.

_  
How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way  
_

Harry had never asked her to go to a Hogsmeade weekend, though. He'd automatically assumed they were going together. Every time. Even the week she'd been deathly sick with the flu, he still thought they were going to Hogsmeade. He hadn't even asked.

_  
But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
_

Ginny looked over at the boy sleeping quietly next to her. She brushed a lock of pale, pale blonde hair out of his forehead and gently kissed him. He stirred slightly. "Ginny?"

"Draco, love, when are we going to tell people about us?" She was sitting upright in the bed, looking as if she'd been there all her life.

He woke up a bit more. "When do you want to, love?" He asked, picking up one milky hand and kissing it.

"The talent show. I have a great idea."

Draco groaned. "You're still not on about making Potter jealous, are you?"

Ginny grinned sweetly. "Well, when you put it that way..." she trailed off, sliding down into the bed to kiss him.

_  
You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_

Ginny paced nervously in the corridor outside the Great Hall. Oh, she was nervous all right. Draco had told her she had a wonderful voice, but she wasn't sure how it would measure up to the song she chose. She grinned as she thought about the song.

Professor McGonagall poked her head out of the Great Hall doors. "Miss Weasley? It's time."

Ginny smiled at her Head of House and made her way to the stage. She looked HOT, if she did say so herself. Skintight black leather trousers and a black leather bustier, with a pair of spiky stiletto boots to top (bottom?) it off.

She made it up onto the stage without tripping, and looked out at the audience with a small smirk on her face. The lights dimmed, and her music cued. She opened her mouth,

And sang.

_  
Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone _


End file.
